And then Time itself got Confused
by KrystalPaige
Summary: The Titans have encountered a new threat...The clocks are freaking out, a dragon has appeared, and Raven and Beast Boy both feel like they recognize this strange teenaged girl who has mysterious power. Rated T just in case... My first fic :D
1. Chapter 1 Not Slade Maybe worse?

**Disclaimer is done today by... My two alternate egos! :D**

**Krystal: The two of us own nothing, my friends.**

**Paige: So, please don't sue us. We don't have that much money to spare. However, we do own a pretty vicious guinea pig, so...**

**Krystal: Paige, you're so blunt.**

**Paige: You're the one who's all goody-two-shoes and stuff.**

**Krystal: ... well, anyway, we don't own Teen Titans or any other related media.**

**Paige: Accept for the **_**other**__**person**_** who appears in this Fic. She is 100% ours. so don't steal her...**

**Krystal: Without asking consent and crediting us, please!**

**Paige: ... or else... Glory could get hungry. :D**

"C'mon, PWEASE?" Beast Boy begged Raven. The excited green teenager was nearly bouncing up and down, while Raven looked very unimpressed. Like she usually did.

"No," Raven said with finality, and was about to go on with walking, but then she realized that Beast Boy was right in her way.

"Pwease...?" Beast Boy tried again, putting on a puppy dog face and whimpering a little. Which annoyed Raven even more.

"I said no, didn't I?" Raven said and then tried to shove past Beast Boy, but he was persisting.

"What if I promised I would never joke for a month?"

Raven paused... then,

"Still no."

"Why not?" Beast Boy demanded. He thought that was quite a fair trade for Raven.

"Because... you still have a mouth. You'll still talk."

"Is there anything I can-"

The blaring alarm in Titans Tower interrupted him, saving Raven. She thought it was completely pointless was Beast Boy wanted. He wanted to be allowed into the girl's bathroom so he could prank Starfire... or so he said. He could be trying to prank Raven herself for all he knew.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin yelled through the speakers.

"I swear if he yells that the exact same tone again within the next two weeks I may have to quit the team," Raven mumbled as she levitated and flew up to the main room. Beast Boy raced her as a rabbit.

"What is this trouble that you speak of?" Starfire was asking as Raven and Beast Boy came in. Robin looked really troubled, like, like...

"Slade?" Raven asked quietly as she came up to them. Robin shook himself and looked at Raven, frowning.

"Who is- oh. No, it's not Slade," Robin said. "It's just... well, Cyborg?"

"Maybe you could understand this a little more, Ray," Cyborg said, pointing to the big screen that showed a bird's eye view of the town. Raven leaned in and looked at what he was indicating. She instantly frowned. Cyborg had brought up all of the clocks in town, and each one had a slightly different time, while some had seconds moving way too fast, while with others the second hands seemed to move in slow motion.

"It started just about ten minutes ago," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, and he didn't notice cuz he was playing Halo again..." Robin said sourly.

"Duuuuude! You're playing Halo again? The original one? Awesome!" Beast Boy said and offered his hand for a high-five to Cyborg, to which Cyborg just gave him a look. Beast Boy lowered his hand slowly. "Right. What's the problem?"

"Something caused this weird clock disturbance, and well, now..." Cyborg looked at Robin, who finished for him.

"It's causing a big disturbance itself. Look." He clicked an icon on the screen and it blew up into a picture... or rather, a video.

"EEEEE!" Starfire screamed and hid behind Beast Boy, who was the farthest from the computer screen.

"'eeeeeee' indeed. You want us to fight that thing?" Raven asked, looking at Robin as if he had just told her to cut off her oxygen mask in the middle of space.

"Unless you want this entire city to be destroyed, then, yes. We have to bring that... that dragon thing down."

**Dunnnnn, dunnn, duuuunnnnnnn. Yeah, sorry. I'm not quite a fan of cliff-hangers myself, but I think this is the best place to end for now. **

**Krystal: Please review, and thank you in advance!**

**Paige: ...Reveiw, and you will not have to feel the wrath of Glory the Guinea Pig. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 The battle with a Beast

**Disclaimer is done today by... a banana! (Because my other disclaimer person couldn't make it today :(... XD)**

**Banana: KrystalPaige owns nothing. Accept for the new character who will appear in this chapter... Please don't eat me!**

**Me: Thank you very much, Banana... Now... I didn't have much to eat for lunch, so...**

**Banana: NOOOOOOOOO. *Gets eaten by me. Mwahahahahaha.***

**Me: Well... I need to find something else to eat, so... Read on! :D**

**Chapter two**

"Raven?" Starfire asked as the two of them floated along, looking for... well, the dragon thing. It looked like a dragon, at least. The video _had_ been fuzzy.

"Hmm?" Raven looked over at Starfire, who looked like she was about to have a nervous wreck.

"Do you think... well, that this could be a pranking by naughty boys?"

"I dunno, Starfire. We'l have to see," Raven said, trying to sound convincing.

"**Holy Master Chief!**" Cyborg yelled in their ear-pieces. Both Starfire and Raven winced from the loudness and held their ears.

"Cyborg! What is it?" Robin replied.

"Dude! I was a freaking _wolf_ when you said that. Do you have any idea how sensitive wolves ears are?" Beast Boy chimed in, sounding very miffed.

"I found the dragon. It's definitely a dragon. And it's got someone cornered... you better get here quick!" Cyborg said in a rush.

Starfire let out a yelp of surprise, while Raven froze, causing her to fall quite a few feet.

"We're coming, Cyborg. Don't attack. Hang in until we get there," Robin ordered, and was answered by Cyborg yelling...

"Hey Scaly! I killed your mom in Metroid!" Which was followed by the sounds of his arm cannon firing.

"So much for that..." Raven murmured as she and Starfire started toward the coordinates Robin had given them.

"_**RRRAAGGGHAR!"**_ something screamed in their earpieces, which instantly caused screeching feedback. Both Raven and Starfire stopped flying in shock and dropped down, holding their painful ears.

Raven was the first of the two of them to recover. She ripped out the earpiece, which looked like it was busted, anyway, and regained her flight. Seeing Starfire, Raven murmured something, which caused a black ball of energy to encase Starfire and stop her fall. Starfire, after a moment, ripped the earpiece out and threw it down. She then gave Raven the thumbs up. Raven released the ball of energy and the two of them sped off toward where they were beginning to hear distinct screaming of both humans... and something else.

It was huge, about the size of all five Titans' bedrooms combined, and nearly as tall as a two story house. It was scaled and had massive claws, with a long spiked tail that whipped around and knocked over cars and moved with the speed of a race car. It had massive horns protruding from it's huge skull which tapered into wicked sharp points. When it roared, it revealed two rows of razor sharp teeth, like a shark's. From it's back sprouted two massive bat-like wings.

"That's certainly what I would call a 'dragon.'" Raven commented, her voice not giving away any emotion. Cyborg beckoned them over to an alley that he was hiding in. All of the Titans quickly came over, all keeping a wary eye on the dark purple dragon. Even though it was about a block down, being this close to something that looked so ferocious and vicious was making all of them nervous.

"Ugh! It's so frustrating... None of my power beams work on it's scales. It just bounces off," Cyborg said softly. More then one person took a sharp intake of breath. Cyborg's power beams didn't have any effect?

"Titans," Robin said after a moment of silence. It seemed like he had just come up with a plan. Everyone looked at him, hopeful. "We'll have to give it all we got. Don't hold back."

Both Raven and Cyborg looked at Robin sharply.

"Did you not just hear that-" Cyborg started.

"Robin, you don't even know why this dragon is here. Don't you-" Raven cut in.

"... My power beams don't work? That-"

"...Think we try to figure out that first?" Raven finished.

"...is my best!" Cyborg finished, as well.

Robin looked at them for a moment, obviously trying to sort out who said what.

"Cyborg: That's your best arm cannon strength, but what about your other skills? Raven: It's here to destroy. It's already brought down half of this side of town. We need to stop it. If we stop to ask questions it may destroy everything else. Titans, move out!" He dashed out of the alley, not giving anyone time to argue or ask questions. Beast Boy gulped and shifted into a panther and followed. Starfire took a breath and then got a determined look on her face. Her eyes started glowing neon green and orbs of light started shining around her hands as she flew after them. Raven pulled her cloak up and floated after them, and Cyborg did a quick check on his vitals on his arm meter.

Soon, all five Titans were running down the street toward the purple dragon.

"Please destroy something else!" Starfire yelled and shot her star bullets at the dragon's eyes. It roared and tried to swipe at her with it's lethal claws, but she easily dodged by flying higher. Robin took out some of his ninja stars and threw them at the softer looking skin of the dragon's belly. Beast Boy shifted into a T-rex and roared in the dragon's face. The dragon seemed shocked for a moment, then...

"**RAAAAWWWGGHHRRR!"** It returned to Beast Boy, who shifted down into a mouse in fright. Cyborg shot a powered up beam into the dragon's mouth, to which the dragon gagged and shook and swayed. It's yellow eyes bulged as smoke trickled out of it's slightly open mouth.

"Good work, Cyborg! Everyone, aim for it's mouth!" Robin shouted and he did three flips backwards as the dragon's flailing and deadly tail lashed around and nearly hit him. Starfire charged up and got ready to shoot the dragon's mouth with her powerful eye laser, while Beast Boy, who had recovered, shifted into a hummingbird and darted up to it's head. Cyborg charged up another shot. Raven's hands began to have her black energy swirl around as her cloak began to float about her.

But the dragon had learned it's lesson and had clamped it's mouth shut. It growled and swiped at Cyborg with it's massive paw. Cyborg yelped and just barely managed to jump back in time, but the dragon's sharp claws still managed to scratch Cyborg's metal chest. Some electricity flickered around the three slashes, and Cyborg winced.

"That's my favorite rib cage!" He yelled in anger and began to charge up his arm cannon again.

"_Azurath Metrion Zinthos!"_ Raven said and black energy clamped onto the dragon's mouth and wrenched it's jaws apart. The dragon screamed and lashed around, but Raven held on to her power. She was beginning to feel sweat bead up on her forehead, this dragon was putting up a hard fight.

"Guys..." She gasped. "Do it... now!"

The other four Titans all moved at once.

Beast Boy shifted into an eagle and stabbed at one of the dragon's eyes, screeching.

Cyborg shot his power beam at the dragon's mouth.

Robin pulled out one of his powerful bombs and threw it underneath the dragon.

Starfire shot her eye laser and hit the dragon's mouth.

The dragon screamed in pain and stumbled backwards. Robin's bomb exploded underneath it and it collapsed. Beast Boy shifted into a T-rex again and growled, waiting to see through the dust if the dragon would rise.

"No! Zorath!" A girl's anguished voice cut through the silence. All of the Titans turned at the same time to see a girl about their age standing there in the clearing dust. Starfire let out a yelp of surprise while Cyborg's mouth dropped.

The girl was of a small build, and pale. She had jet-black shaggy hair that fell into her eyes and just brushed her shoulder blades. Because of her hair, none of them could make out the color of the girl's eyes. She was wearing a faded red hoodie that was so beg it nearly touched her knees with ragged jeans that was covered in grass stains. She was barefoot, but the length of her jeans only let her toes peek out.

But that wasn't what was causing the Titans to stare.

The girl was sitting right by the dragon's head, her frail body draped over it's snout. And she didn't seem afraid or scared in any way.


	3. Chapter 3: Kind of a second battle?

Hello again! It's time for chapter three, I guess...

Congratualations to anyone who could actually understand what Raven and Cyborg were saying last chapter when they were talking over each other! :D

Well, you know the drill, I don't own anything, accept for the new character who has just appeared and will soon become quite a big part in this mystery of why Time is confused... :D

Oh, and I own the dragon, too.

Besides that, all the other characters and places do not belong to me. It belongs to DC Comics. I think. Unless Cartoon Network owns Teen Titans...

Oh, well. Enough blabbing, time to get to this chapter!

(~)

Chapter Three:

"Hey, don't worry," Beast Boy started, breaking the long and deafening silence. He had slowly shifted back into his normal form. "That dragon won't hurt you now."

The girl looked up from were she was, and she seemed to see the Titans for the first time. She didn't say anything.

"Did it hurt someone you know?" Robin asked, stepping forward cautiously. He was obviously referring to her anguished out-cry from before. Still, she remained silent.

"Well, Raven here has healing powers, so your friend should be okay in no time!" Beast Boy filled the silence.

"Shut-up!" Raven suddenly hissed, her eyes fixed on the girl. All other four Titans looked at her in alarm. Raven's voice was so serious.

"Why must we-?" Starfire started, but stopped herself when she got Raven's death glare. Raven floated forward slowly toward the girl, who had her purple eyes fixed on her. Wait, purple eyes? Raven's mind piped up. That isn't a normal color for humans...

As Raven got closer, she sensed the girl's panic begin to rise above her... was it concern? Worry? Raven couldn't quite read it. Actually, she was finding it hard to read this girl in general. It was like there was some sort of block on her...

Suddenly, the girl moved. Quite fast, she stood up and stepped back a couple of steps away from Raven. Raven paused. That was a sure sign that the girl was scared. But, of them? They had just saved her and the city from this dragon!

...Right?

"Whoa, whoa, hey," Beast Boy said. Raven silently pleaded him to not crack a joke, or to do something stupid, or to scare her more, or to...

Well, maybe it would've been better if he hadn't said anything in the first place, Raven mused. But he had already started...

"Don't be scared. We made sure that Mr. Scaly can't hurt anyone now."

Well... that was okay, Raven thought. But she instantly took back that thought when she picked up what she could of the girl's emotion.

Anger.

"You're the ones who hurt Zorath?" The girl finally spoke, her voice soft but dangerous.

"We did not hurt your friend, we have made sure that none of your friends can be hurt because of this dragon-like thing!" Starfire said.

For a moment, everything was silent. But then...

"He is my friend! My only friend!" The girl screamed and suddenly jumped forward and crashed into Raven. Raven, completely unprepared for the attack, crashed to the ground with the girl on top of her. Raven sensed all of the Titan behind her recoil and then instantly jump into action.

"Hey!" Cyborg yelled and then suddenly the girl's weight wasn't pinning Raven down anymore. Cyborg had used one of his 'soft shots.' It would move an enemy, but wouldn't cause too much damage... most of the time.

But it wasn't one of those rare times, as the girl stood up quickly. Raven felt a strange sense of releaf flood her. Searching for the reason why, Raven found that she didn't want to hurt this strange girl. Slowly Raven stood up, accepting this fact, but trying to figure out why.

"Raven!" Robin's voice brought her back from her thoughts. "Get her!"

Raven looked up in alarm to see the girl backing up slowly, obviously trying to get away. Raven hesitated, but then mused that if she caught the girl she could learn more about her, so Raven murmured her power words and put her hand out, toward the girl. Black energy began to envelope the girl, but then, something that not even Raven knew was possible happened.

The girl crossed her arms and then flung them wide, which... broke Raven's black energy. Pain shot through Raven's temple, and she bit back a gasp. She didn't quite like the feeling of soemone slashing through her power... which was what the girl had done. It was the only explination for the throbbing pain in Raven's head.

This girl was getting weirder as the seconds ticked by.

Beast Boy shifted into a leopard and began to chase the girl, who was running away, now. But... wasn't she running into a dead-end alley? Maybe she didn't know...

(~)

Beast Boy was so surprised when the girl had stopped Raven's force energy... but the girl was getting away. He had to get her! He quickly shifted into a leopard and ran after her. Even though she could cut through Raven's energy, that was completely different from a live animal, wasn't it?

The girl was surprisingly fast for a human, Beast Boy suddenly realized, and her reflexes seemed pretty fast, as well. Wait. Beast Boy stopped that thought as the girl glanced back and he swore he saw delicately pointed ears instead of the human rounded ears... and her eyes were a bright, vivid purple.

Maybe not human, than. That would explain why she could run a bit faster then Robin, who had been training his entire life. Okay... If she wants fast, she'll get fast! Beast Boy thought and then jumped forward into a sprint. And, as he was a leopard, he was now going quite fast. Faster then the girl, and he was gaining on her quickly.

She seemed to notice this, as well, and glanced back nervously, and then in front of her. A wall cut across the alley, causing a dead-end. She skidded to a halt, and Beast Boy's sensitive ears picked up her mutter something about "I promised, but it's the only way..." She spun around and faced Beast Boy in a fighting stance as Beast Boy leaped onto a box and then jumped forward, intending to land on her so he could catch her.

Well, he did hit her, but not as soon as he expected. He realized that she had jumped forward to meet him and her palm was flat on his fore-head. He first felt a little tingling as the two of them crashed into the ground, but her palm stayed glued where it was. He looked at her, and saw that her eyes had started glowing and she no longer had a pupil... just glowing purple irises.

HUH? Beast Boy thought in alarm as his whole body suddenly went limp, as if he was paralyzed.

"Sorry," She said softly, and then tightened her grip on Beast Boy's head.

Suddenly, a wind seemed to sweep through the area, blowing the girl's dark hair back and revealing her forehead, which had a pentagram inside a pentagon tattoo. The star shape began to glow and get brighter, and the girl changed.

She grew thick fur all over, and her face lengthened into a big cat's snout, while the rest of her followed suit. Within a mere two or three seconds, she had changed into a leopard, and the pentagram was beginning to fade, leaving behind black fur.

She had copied Beast Boy's form exactly, Beast Boy realized as she ran back down the alley. Even the spots and the size of the ears were the same. The only difference was that she was tinted a purply-pink, while Beast Boy's form was green.

Beast Boy was about to go after her, but then realized that all of his energy was gone, probably drained by her strange power. He collapsed where he was and felt his consciousness slip away as his body reverted back to it's normal form, as it always did whenever he fell asleep or passed out.

(~)

And so ends this chapter! :D I hope you liked it. Don't worry, the girl won't be 'the girl' forever, her name will come in soon!

Please leave a reveiw, I would really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4: Starting to get weird

Chaptaaa Fooour!

I can't believe I've made it this far. Usually I ditch a story by the second or third chapter... Maybe it's because I'm getting reviews and stuff! :D So... keep reviewing, please!

Where am I taking this, one may ask? ...Just keep reading! Mwahahaha.

Disclaimer is done today by... Kid Flash and Jinx! (Because I like that pairing and I don't think I'll have them in this story... or maybe I will! Mwahahaa)

Kid Flash: !

Jinx: Flash, you talk so fast that no one understands you!

Kid Flash: oh,well,that'stheirownproblemiftheycan'tunderstandme!

Jinx: ... anyway. KrystalPaige doesn't own anything besides this new character who just totally pwned Beast Boy... *cough cough* hahaha *cough*

Kid Flash: DidyoujustlaughatBeastBoy?

Jinx: Of course not. What would make you think that?

(~)

Chapter Four

"Beast Boy? Can you hear me?" Raven's voice worked it's way into Beast Boy's tired brain. No... more sleep, his mind complained.

"I fear for our friend! What if he is in the forever sleep?" Starfire asked, but her voice seemed far away.

"You mean a coma?" Robin offered.

"That would be nice... I'd finally get some peace and quiet," Raven murmured. There was a silence. "Oh, come on, like you don't think he's sometimes a pain too." The other Titans had probably looked at her, which had prompted that comment.

"BB! You need to get up, because, well... who will play video games with me?" Cyborg said. Beast Boy gave up trying to fall back asleep, his friends were so loud. Hadn't they heard of letting sleeping dogs lie? Well, Beast Boy wasn't exactly a dog... but sometimes he was. That saying should still count for him, then.

"Oooohhh! I know!" Starfire squealed suddenly. "We must think of something funny to awake our friend! Just like when the strange clown man came and hypnotized him!"

"Yeah... but that was when Beast Boy was hypnotized. Now he's uncounscious. There's a bit of a difference," Raven said.

Heh, Beast Boy thought. I kinda like this. They're all worried about me! Even Raven... well, sort of. But that's how she is.

There was a silence. Beast Boy could nearly see Robin looking at him, all puzzled as to why he wasn't waking up, and Starfire hovering nervously nearby, trying to think of something to wake him up. Raven was probably reading her book an not paying any attention to Beast Boy whatsoever now that he wasn't waking up. And Cyborg...

...suddenly let out a ginormous belch that lasted a full two seconds and kinda echoed throughout the room.

"Dude," Beast Boy said quietly, as his throat hurt and he didn't want to make it hurt by yelling. Actually, now that he thought about it, everything hurt. His muscles were cramped and sore, and his head was throbbing. His lungs felt like they had taken a battering and felt bruised from inside out. "That was awesome." He concluded, referring to Cyborg's burp.

"Beast Boy!" Robin, Starfire, and Raven all said at the same time. Although Raven said it more as a question.

"BB! I knew you would come around!" Cyborg said as Beast Boy slowly opened his aching eyes. Just as he had predicted, Starfire was hovering by his shoulder, and Robin was standing right by his bed. However, Raven wasn't reading a book. She was by the monitors, which meant...

"Why are we in the first aid room?" Beast Boy asked, sitting up slowly. He noticed that there was an IV coming out of his wrist and a pulse monitor was attached to his thumb. He resisted rolling his eyes at their caution. He was fine! ...Just sore.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, and Beast Boy looked at her. "You've been uncounscious for 22 hours. Is that a good enough reason?"

Beast Boy froze in shock. He had been out ofr twenty-two hours? It had only felt like he had been out for maybe thirty minutes, max. But if he had been out this long...

"What about that girl?" He asked, only remebering her running away before he passed out. As a leopard...

All of the other Titans looked down, and Starfire settled onto the ground form her floating. Beast Boy's heart jumped. That was a bad sign, if they weren't answering him right away.

"She ran off. I guess we didnt realize that she could shapeshift. It was pathetic with her running off as a leopard and we didn't have you to chase her. The dragon disappeared, too..." Cyborg's voice faded away.

"And then we found you uncounscious–" Raven started, but Beast Boy cut in.

"But she can't shapeshift!"

All of the Titans looked at him as he were delerious. Raven raised her eye brow and, without saying anything, turned and looked back at the monitor. "Weird," She said. "Beast Boy doesn't have any head damage..."

"No, I'm serious!" Beast Boy protested, and then went on to tell of what had happened in the alley, with the girl placing her hand on his forehead and then... copying his form.

After he was done talking, the other Titans were silent. They were all looking at him, disbelievingly. Beast Boy had to admit to himself that what had happened sounded obsurd to himself, too. He couldn't blame everyone for looking the way they did.

"He's telling the truth," Raven said quietly after a moment of stunned silence. All of the Titans now looked at her.

"You can tell when one is lying, Raven?" Starfire spoke for everyone.

"Not really... but Beast Boy is someone who's very easy for me to read, anyway. And when someone's lying their heart rate will increase and they won't make direct eye contact. This monitor didn't record any change in Beast Boy's heart rate, and he kept complete eye contact with me the entire time," Raven explained.

Beast Boy felt a blush come to his cheeks. He had 'kept eye contact' with Raven the entire time? He hadn't even noticed! He had just been trying to figure out why there was something about the way she stood and that scowl on her face that made her seem so much taller than she actually was. Beast Boy had never really noticed it before, and now that he had, he felt a little jealous. People always thought he looked small, no matter what! But not really with Raven... even though the two of them were about the same height.

"Well, if that's true... than this girl could potantially do what she did to Beast Boy to any of us," Robin said. "Right?"

"I don't know," Raven admitted, as all of the Titans were looking at her for a response. She was usually the best when it came to this kind of stuff...

"Well, we should find out as soon as possible," Robin said. "She's dangerous."

"Robin," Raven said, and he looked at her. "We don't even know her name. We don't even know if she has any connection to the latest time trip-up–"

"She has a dragon as a friend," Beast Boy pointed out.

Raven glared at Beast Boy before continuing. "Anyway. She obviously has some sort of power, and we won't find out any of this stuff if we stay inside the Tower..."

"What are you saying we do?" Robin asked.

"I think we should go find her. Maybe she knows something. She could even help us," Raven said.

"What?" Starfire said, her voice higher than usual. "I do not wish to have my powers stolen!"

"She attacked you, Raven. And copied my powers. I think that lands her in the 'not-so-good-guy' catigory," Beast Boy said. "And not to mention she has a dragon as a friend."

"So, Beast Boy, are there suddenly catigories? We attacked the dragon without even investigating what it wanted or if it meant harm. If anyone were to attack any of your four, I would probably do the same thing that she did," Raven said.

"She's got a point–" Cyborg started, but then...

KA-BLAM! Something banged from somewhere near the main room. All of the Titans quickly spun around and ran out of the first aid room. Even Beast Boy, although he had to take his IV out, so he was farther behind.

"They always leave me behind..." He mumbled and slowly shifted into a bobcat. He was grateful to find that his powers still worked. He had secretly thought that maybe the girl had stolen his powers, and he was glad that wasn't the case.

However, Beast Boy was still sore and stiff, so he limped a little for a bit and then finally managed to get up to a fast run. By that time, however, the other Titans had already ran out of sight. Beast Boy could still follow their scent, and knew that they were going to the main room the slightly longer way, not using the elevator. In the end, if they were running, they could beat the elevators speed easily, so it was easier to do this way if they were in a rush.

Beast Boy burst into the main room and stopped, panting. He reverted back to his human form and, still not looking up, said: "So what's the problem?"

"Why don't you see for yourself, Beast Boy?" Not Raven, or Cyborg, or Robin, or even Starfire said. Beast Boy froze, recognizing the voice. A man's voice, spoken through a mask, and nearly emotionless...

"Slade." Beast Boy looked up and saw their old arch-nemesis standing in the middle of the big room.

And something had definitely changed about him.

(~)

Well... that concludes this chapter! Please leave a review! I'd really appreciate your thoughts and ideas! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Well. I won't talk too much, as for the cliff hanger from the previous chapter. Just know that I don't own Teen Titans! If you think otherwise, I'll sic Zorath (the dragon) or Glory (my guinea pig) on you! Mwahahaha...**

**(~)**

**Chapter Five:**

"Slade," Robin said in disgust. The last time they had seen his arch enemy they had been in an uneasy alliance. But it was over now.

Especially considering that he was aiming a nasty gun-like contraption at them. It looked like some sort of sci-fi gun, as the chamber seemed to be glowing.

That wasn't the only new thing. Slade had almost completely ditched his armor. He still wore his mask, revealing only one eerie eye, but now his whole outfit was completely black and built more for stealth instead of power. His usual metal armor was no longer there and instead he seemed to just have padding. That certainly wouldn't save him in a rough fight.

_Maybe he's gotten over confident and feels like he doesn't need his armor? _Raven thought. _Or maybe..._

Raven stopped herself. No. She couldn't think that Slade was good enough not to need protection against harm anymore. She carefully searched his feelings to find out if he was over confident or just stupid, but suddenly gasped as she found that Slade seemed... older. More mature. She couldn't quite figure it out.

"Hello Robin," Slade said in return. "It's been a long time since we've met... for me."

He looked over at Raven, and Raven resisted flinching. The last time she had seen him, he had been the one who had delivered the prophecy's markings on her birthday, which had resulted in the world nearly ending. If her friends hadn't had so much confidence in her... where would the world be now?

"So..." He made a show of looking around, and then directly back at Raven. "This is the place you decided on? I'll say... You could've done better."

All of the Titans looked at her in confusion, but Raven was much more confused. What was Slade talking about? She kept her gaze even, staring at Slade. She wouldn't let him know that he was getting to her.

"Hey! Leave Raven alone!" Cyborg said and shot a blast of energy at Slade. Slade quickly did a flip backwards and then fired his gun at Cyborg.

A laser shot out of Slade's gun and Cyborg just managed to duck the flying blue light. The laser crashed into the Titan's big TV and half blew it up and half melted it. Cyborg stared at in horror.

"I hope you didn't hit my Wii! It's taken me forever to beat that level!" Cyborg roared and jumped forward...

But not toward Slade. He had jumped toward the ruined TV.

"Oh, because the world will end if you have to start the game over," Raven said, resisting rolling her eyes.

"Hey! The good news is, if you have to start over, then you'll get to see Samus in her Z-suit again!" Beast Boy piped up, suddenly by Cyborg's side. He had turned into a rabbit and had hopped over as fast as he could.

"Yeah, I guess that's true..."

Robin cleared his throat awkwardly, and the Titans all looked at him, even Cyborg, who looked upset about his Wii getting knocked against the wall from the explosion.

"Slade, guys," Robin jerked his thumb at Slade. "He's inside the Tower. Just letting you know."

"Oh, really, it's fine. I'll wait for the evaluation of the Wii. It's very important to you, I understand. Did my laser harm it?" Slade said, leaning casually against the kitchen counter. He seemed to be laughing inside at some inside joke, Raven could sense.

All of the Titans stared at him like he had just dropped out of space. He hadn't attacked in their moment of disorganization? That seemed very unlike Slade...

"Slade, why have you come?" Starfire asked the question on all of their minds.

"Oh..." Slade looked at her. "I haven't quite come on purpose..."

"You just walked into Titans Tower _not _on purpose?" Beast Boy asked, his voice implying that he thought Slade was very dense or stupid.

"That's not quite it... See, I was sent here, from somewhere else. I didn't realize I would be here," Slade said. "Well, that's not the point. Raven?"

All of the Titans looked at her, and she froze. "What?"

Slade stood up from leaning on the counter and walked over to her. "I have a question that I think you'll know the answer too."

Raven rose her eyebrows and kept her chin high. "What would make you think that?"

"Time travel... oh, wait. Excuse me. You wouldn't know," Slade said, shaking his head. "Not yet."

Raven went even more still. _'Yet'...?_

"Of course you won't know." He seemed to come to the conclusion. He looked over at her and stepped forward and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "As that is in the future. But... I guess I can stop things from happening in the future now, right, Raven?"

(~)

**Well... THA END! I acknowledge that this chapter is shorter than my others, and maybe a bit more silly, but I'm facing a bit of a writer's block, so please forgive me if the next chapter takes a while!**

**Anyone know which Metroid game Cyborg and BB are talking about? (Hint: Cyborg has saved one of the important creator's life, so, he got a gift!) ((if that makes any sense))**

**Even if you don't know which game they're talking about, you should still leave a review! :D**

**Oh... and I think since this chapter was so short, I'll put up one of my favorite Teen Titans quotes!**

Dr. Light: No one defeats Dr. Light! No one!

Raven: [_Appears behind Dr. Light_] Remember me?

Dr. Light: [_looking mortified_] ... I'd like to go to jail now, please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well. Time for chapter six. Weird that this story is already that long, and I haven't quite gotten to the height of the excitement yet. Yes, there's more coming... mwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer today is done by... oh, well. You know the drill, anyway. I don't own Teen Titans or any related media, accept for the girl and the dragon. And the plot.**

**Oh, and you may have noticed that I've stopped naming the chapters. I can't quite think of good names for them anymore right now, so for now it'll just be "Chapter xxx" unless I have a brain explosion and think of something out of the blue! Heehee!**

**Oh, and if anyone was wondering, the video game Cyborg and Beast Boy were talking about was Metroid: Other M. Heehee! I just can't wait for that game, so I had to get it in here! :D**

**ANYWAY! Let's get this show on the road!**

**(~)**

**Chapter Six**

"I don't know, okay?" Raven snapped for what seemed like the thirtieith time this week. Beast Boy looked cynical, like he didn't believe her.

"Are you sure you don't know what Slade was talking about?" He asked again. Out of those thirty times Raven had been confronted, Beast Boy had probably been responsible for 25 of them. He seemed really suspicious of her, and that hurt Raven a little. He didn't trust her enough to take her word?

"Beast Boy, I've told you, _I have absolutely no idea!" _She snapped and stormed off to her room. She flopped down on her bed. What Slade had said to her last week before he had made a getaway had been bothering her for quite some time. _Future? _

But... Raven didn't even know if Time Travel existed. She knew it did in sci-fi movies, but it didn't in real life. But... if this Slade was from the future, than maybe they would have some way of time travel? But... it just seemed far too complicated for something to happen only 20 to 30 years from now. Technology would needed to have become far more advanced.

Unless Slade had made an alliance with a time god of another dimension, maybe? Or perhaps he had acquired some forbidden power?

Or maybe he was just trying to scare them...

Raven's head hurt from all this thinking. She had considered at least 50 possible things by now, and everyday she came up with more. She flopped down on her bed and looked out of her window, which showed a view of the setting sun. She sighed. They had gotten no where over the last week. They still didn't know who the strange girl was, or what Slade had been talking about. Or even where the dragon had gone. How does a huge dragon disappear? But yet, there was no trace of either the dragon, the girl, or Slade. Raven shook her head as she watched a lizard crawl up her window on the outside.

Wait. A lizard wasn't usually purple. Or have horns. Or have bulges from it's back that suspiciously looked like wings, either... And her room was quite far up, how could a lizard crawl up all this way?

She looked closely and realized that it indeed _wasn't _a lizard. It was a mini dragon. She quickly stood up and walked to the window to investigate it closer. It stared back at her with yellow eyes. It was definitely a dragon, albeit a tiny one. It could easy fit in the palm of Raven's hand.

"What the..." She muttered. The dragon tapped it's 'beak' on the glass, as if asking her something. It blinked at her. She just stared back, eyes wide.

It tapped again and mentioned upwards with it's head, toward the top of Titan's tower. Raven, mystified, slowly extended her power to the little creature to read it's emotions.

It stared back at her with those big yellow eyes as she picked up... insistence and some type of urgency from the little dragon clinging to the glass. Raven nearly recoiled in shock. It's mind and emotion were so... civilized and advanced. Much like a human.

Again, the dragon nodded up to the top of the Tower and then back at her. She sensed that it was asking her to go up there. But just to make sure...

"You want me to meet you up on the top of the Tower?" She asked. The mini dragon nodded eagerly. Raven stood up, a little stunned, and nodded back to the little dragon. It grinned at her and scuttled up toward the top of the Tower. Raven shook her head walked out of her room. Silently, not wanting to draw any attention to herself, she dashed to the elevator and got inside. She pressed the button for the roof floor, and waited as it went up. After a bit, it _ding-_ed and opened onto the top of Titan's Tower. Raven stepped out and looked around.

"Over here!" A little voice said. Raven spun, her hands instantly beginning to glow with her dark energy, but then she saw that it was the dragon. _The dragon could talk?_ Raven's day was getting weirder and weirder...

She walked over to it and knelt down, looking at it straight in the eyes. "What do you need?"

It looked up at her and blinked.

"Thank you for coming," He started– for the dragon's voice did sound male– "If I remember correctly, your friends claimed that you have healing powers?"

"Yes..." Raven said cautiously, not sure where this was going.

The little dragon sighed in relief, and looked at her with his big eyes. "Then, please... will you help me? I have a friend who is sick, and I don't know what's wrong..." His yellow eyes were imploring.

Raven paused, suddenly remembering something. "Hold up."

The dragon cocked his head to the side and blinked.

"How do you know about my powers? When did you hear my friends say this?" She asked.

"Why, when you fought me, of course! You all thought I was unconscious, but it takes a lot more then that to bring me down!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Raven felt shock run through her like lightning.

"But now, you're so..." She started.

"Small?" He finished. "Yep. Amethyst said we had to go into hiding, and so I've shifted smaller!" Raven's head was spinning at this news.

"Wait a sec. Firstly, Amethyst who? And... _shifted_?" Raven asked. The little dragon shook his head.

"Amethyst is my friend who is sick. And we don't have much time to heal her, so can we keep the more... _complicated_ things for later?" He asked. Raven nodded. "Thank you. Now, will you help or not?"

"Yeah," Raven said, deciding that if she helped this odd little dragon, then maybe she could find out more about him and the strange girl.

"Thank you," He said softly, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Raven almost wanted to hug him.

"Where is Amethyst?" Raven asked. The little dragon looked up at her.

"I'll tell you, but you must not tell anyone else." Raven nodded, and the dragon told her where he and Amethyst had been hiding. Once she got the directions for the way there, Raven stood back up.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," She promised and turned back toward the Tower. She had to meditate before she left in order to make sure her power was at it's strongest.

"Oh, and Raven?" She looked back at the little purple dragon. "You can call me Zorath."

Raven smiled and nodded. "Okay, Zorath. I'll be there before this day ends."

(~)

"You came!" Zorath said excitedly as Raven entered into the abandoned alley way. She looked down at him.

"Of course I did," She said, looking at the cute little dragon. "Now, where is...?"

"Over here," Zorath said and bounded a little way down the alley. Raven followed him closely. She didn't see any type of shelter, so she wondered how Zorath and 'Amethyst' were living. If they weren't living with any type of shelter, then it was no surprise Zorath's friend had fallen ill.

Raven suddenly stopped and stared. What she had thought was just a dumpster was actually an entrance of some kind. Zorath beckoned her in, and Raven ducked into the opening.

The room that greeted her was about the size of her room, and a bit cluttered. Dust was settled in the corners of the completely stone underground room. There was a small table with some paper plates and plastic forks and knives, which were accompanied by a cheap box of cereal and an open bag of Doritos. The room was lighted by one bare bulb in the ceiling that was flickering on and off. In the farthest and darkest corner of the room was a pile of blankets and pillows.

"Amethyst?" Zorath asked quietly, mentioning for Raven to stay where she was as he trotted over to the blankets. "How are you feeling?"

No one responded, but the blankets moved a bit and Raven just glimpsed some black hair. Zorath's whole little body sagged, and he mentioned Raven over. Raven quickly hurried to his side and looked down at 'Amethyst.'

Raven felt like she had been struck by lightning. A pale, freckled face, with shaggy black hair peeked out of the covers. Oh her forehead was a black tattoo of a star inside of a pentagon.

This was the girl from before! The one who had copied Beast Boy's powers!

But that wasn't the only thing that shocked Raven.

The edges of Amethyst seemed to be... somewhat see-through. It was like she was fading.

(~)

**Well, I hope you liked it!**

**Just one last question:**

**What should Amethyst's nick-name be? I's debating between Amy (which is a little easier to remember) or Ammi (which sounds more like her name). What do you think?**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts and ideas! I really appreciate them! And I need help with her nickname!**

**Oh... and if you think of a cool nickname for Zorath, too, you should submit it!**


End file.
